happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gloomio and Juliet
'Gloomio and Juliet '''is an episode of HTFF and a bonus episode in Heads and Fairytales II. Roles Starring *Gloomy *Drama Featuring *Lumpy *Todd *Shepard *Buck and Chuck Appearances *Stamp Plot Actors gather backstage as Lumpy prepares them for a re-enactment of "Romeo and Juliet". He quickly chooses Drama as a lead role, but still needs a Romeo. Todd volunteers but Lumpy instead picks Gloomy, who was sitting in the corner unwilling to participate. Todd complains about not having a lead role, so Lumpy decides to make him play the role of Tybalt. The curtains open up to show Buck and Chuck (as Capulet and Montague) feuding, as their families have a long rivalry against each other. Backstage, Gloomy removes the cork off the tip of his sword and prepares to stab himself, when Lumpy drags him upfront for the next scene. Gloomy and Shepard wear masks as they attend a ball at the Capulet palace. Gloomy bumps into Drama, and they become smitten with each other. But the romantic moment is spoiled when a stage light falls on Shepard's foot. Later, Drama waits on the balcony until Gloomy shows up. They get the chance to truly meet each other and have the time of their lives, while Shepard gets his squashed foot treated backstage. Lumpy soon shifts over to the next scene (the duel between Romeo and Tybalt). Todd whacks Gloomy with his sword in jealousy of his role. Gloomy pulls out his weapon, but having forgotten to put the cork back on, impales Todd. Lumpy cuts to the scene where Gloomy is forced to leave town. Drama hatches a plan to get back together with her true love; drinking a potion that will put her in a coma. Buck believes she is dead and puts her in the crypt, where she plans to awaken with Gloomy by her side. Gloomy is told by a messenger boy, Stamp, about the apparent death. Heartbroken, Gloomy sneaks into the crypt and drinks a poison he bought. Drama awakens from the coma to find Gloomy dead. She finally re-enacts the role where she kills herself with his dagger, unwittingly doing it for real. Gloomy gets up and realizes in horror what has happened. Shepard reveals the cork that was supposed to be on Gloomy's sword. Gloomy holds Drama's body crying as the curtain closes. Buck and Chuck hold up a sign with the ending quote from the original play written on it: "''For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo"; followed by the credits. The episode ends with a rope around Gloomy's neck, attached to a sandbag which he prepares to drop. The sandbag crushes Shepard, and Lumpy sees the suicide attempt which has just occured. Gloomy's sword falls and cuts off his snout. Deaths #Todd, and later Drama, are impaled by Gloomy's sword. #Gloomy hangs himself. #Shepard is crushed by a sandbag. Injuries #Shepard's foot is crushed by a light. #Half of Lumpy's snout is cut off. Trivia *This episode obviously parodies Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The roles are as follows: ** Gloomy as Romeo **Drama as Juliet **Todd as Tybalt **Shepard as Mercutio **Buck and Chuck as (respectively) Capulet and Montague *This is one of the few times Gloomy dies/successfully kills himself. *This is the first time Drama and Gloomy co-star since Not-so-Happy Holidays. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 52 Episodes Category:Heads and Fairytales